Tattoos
by jekkah
Summary: Morgan and Garcia's speculation into the tattoos of the team leads to a JJ/Hotch reveal. There's some flirting for Garcia and Morgan inside. (wow, I think I'm getting worse at summaries). Info on some upcoming events inside!


_Author's Note: Check out the special announcements at the end! _

_Let me know if you've got any tattoos yourself (I've got six of my own currently)_

**Tattoos**

"What about Reid?" Garcia asked, sipping on her iced chai latte. She was sitting in her office, her feet up on the desk.

Morgan concentrated on the young profiler as he passed by the monitor. "An eagle, no, a panther; a huge panther across his back."

She broke out in peals of laughter. "Drunken dare or frat initiation?"

"Definitely to impress a girl," Morgan concluded, making her laugh harder.

"Who can we do next?" Garcia searched the screens. "Ooh, there's Kate!"

Morgan snickered. "Definitely, definitely a tramp stamp." He tilted his head. "I would say that she was about twenty-one or twenty-two. On vacation with a bunch of girlfriends, she got her boyfriend's name tattoo on her lower back. When he breaks up with her a month later, she goes back to have it covered and ends up with a huge, intricate design."

Garcia nodded. "What do you think his name was?"

"Bobby or Steve," he replied, confidently. "Maybe Donny."

"I can see her with a Donny," Garcia agreed. She spotted her ex heading towards the elevator. "What about Kevin?"

Rubbing his head, Morgan decided, "Matching cherry tattoo with the girl he lost his virginity to."

Garcia snorted. "I think I would have noticed that!"

"So, are you saying that you don't have a cherry tattoo or that that you had it removed after you dumped his ass?"

"Oh, ha, ha." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll have you know that Kevin was actually quite fantastic in bed."

Morgan groaned. "Too much information, baby girl. I don't ever want to hear about Kevin's prowess in bed."

Shifting her eyes to look at him from the side, Garcia told him, "Of course, it may just be that I have found the right... stud muffin to show me what I've been missing."

"Ooh, girl, don't get me started," he teased, blushing.

"One of these days, I'm going to make you follow through with this flirting," Garcia threatened. She rolled her eyes when he opened his mouth to comment further. "Let's see. Who haven't we done?" She studied the monitor. Garcia nearly squealed when she saw Callahan enter the bullpen and beeline for Rossi with a smirk on her face. "How about Rossi?"

Frowning, Morgan waved that off. "He's easy; some sort of army tat." He watched as Kate lay her hand on Rossi's arm, twirling her hair with the other. "Hey, do you think there's something going on between those two?"

Garcia shook her head. "Not yet. Kate's sending him all kinds of signals, though. I think he got a talking to about interoffice relationships from Hotch _and_ Cruz. Again."

"I bet they'll be real hot when they finally hook up. She seems like the real wild type," Morgan declared. "She-"

"Derek!" Garcia shouted, cutting him off. He looked at her. "Ew. I just... I don't want to think about that!" She turned back to the monitors just in time to see Cruz hurry down the hall after Hotch. "What about Hotch and Cruz? Is something going on there?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Morgan pleaded, "I don't want to think about _that_!" He paused. "Besides, it's so clearly a one-sided crush on Cruz's side. If anything, Hotch has a crush on-"

"On whom?" JJ asked, popping into the office. She smirked when they both jumped. "Well, who does Hotch have a crush on?"

"Uhhhh." Morgan panicked, trying to stall for time. He yelled, triumphantly, "His work! If anything, Hotch has a crush on his work."

JJ shot them both a look of complete disbelief. She folded her arms and leaned against the doorway. "So, what are you two gossiping about today?"

Garcia and Morgan exchanged glances before she replied, "We're deciding which tattoos everyone has... if any."

"Ooh!" JJ's eyes lit up. "Have you done me yet?"

"If you have to ask, he didn't do it right," Morgan commented, only to received a smack on the back of his head from Garcia.

JJ looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Morgan let his eyes roam up and down her body. "Butterfly, on your hip so that only a special someone can see it." His eyes waggled when she stiffened slightly. "Come on, JJ. Show us if we're right or not."

"In your dreams, Morgan." She pushed herself off the wall. "In your dreams."

"What about Hotch?" Garcia questioned, suddenly. "We haven't thought up a tattoo for him yet."

Morgan gestured towards JJ. "Why don't you tell us what you think Hotch's tattoo is?"

JJ raised her hands. "Oh, no. I'm not touching that one."

"What aren't you touching?" Hotch interrupted, sticking his head into Garcia's office. The identical stunned looks on Garcia and Morgan's faces caused him to bit his cheek to stop from laughing. "I need to talk to you, JJ." He faced the other two. "After I found out what you're not touching."

"These guys are trying to figure out what tattoos you have," JJ ratted out after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "I suppose it's only fair since you got to know all about Garcia's."

Hotch cringed as Garcia turned a tomato red at the memory of how Hotch walked in on Garcia showing Morgan the chocolate teddy bear that she had tattooed on her left butt cheek. He had been able to look at her for nearly a month afterward.

Clearing his throat, Hotch deliberately kept his eyes away from Garcia. "What makes you think that I have a tattoo at all?"

Morgan guffawed. "You? There is not a chance that someone as-"

"Straight-laced?" Garcia offered.

"- straight-laced as you would have a tattoo," he continued. Morgan looked to Garcia and JJ. "Am I right?"

Garcia shot Hotch an apologetic look while JJ merely shrugged. "Sorry, sir, but I do have a hard time picturing you with a tattoo."

Hotch nodded, unaffected. "Let's just keep it that way with no one picturing me with a tattoo." He tapped JJ's shoulder. "My office?"

"Be right there." She grinned at Morgan and Garcia. "Enjoy your gossiping or whatever this is. Oh, and for the record, Cruz has both his kids as babies on his shoulder blade."

She left a giggling Garcia and shushing Morgan to jog after Hotch. JJ caught up with him as he was walking into his office. She closed the door behind them and gave him a sly smile.

"So, am I allowed to still picture your tattoo?"

Hotch ducked his head. "I don't think it's 'picturing' when you have the matching one that you can see at just about any time."

She let her blue eyes fall to his hip and stay there. "True, but it doesn't stop me from thinking about it on these long, long workdays."

"Hm. You know what I like better than thinking about it?" Hotch took a few steps closer to her. "Seeing it. Why don't you lock the door and let me show you my tattoo again."

THE END

Author's Notes:

1. The Profilers Choice Awards are starting soon! Come nominate your favorite stories. Rules and questions can be found here: topic/162134/123248250/1/Profilers-Choice-Awards-2014 Please note that while I am **not** affiliated with these awards, my fics are not eligible for nomination.

2. The CM Christmas Exchange sign-ups are going on right now. Check out the forum here: topic/161808/123148484/1/Sign-up-for-the-2014-Christmas-Gift-Fic-Exchange-here


End file.
